<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Give Up His Touch by moonace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423853">Can't Give Up His Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonace/pseuds/moonace'>moonace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Reggie has ADHD, These boys are so in love, infodumping babyyyy, its so short im sorry, just kiss your boyfriend Luke you know you want to, this is in the 90s btw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonace/pseuds/moonace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reggie and Luke go on a date to the dock and Luke is just <i>this</i> close to breaking their "no PDA" rule.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>jatp fic requests</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Give Up His Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fic request for anon</p><p> </p><p>Jatp character/ship: Ruke</p><p>Word prompt: happy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke wanted to kiss Reggie so bad. </p><p>They were on the dock, and Reggie was rambling about some dinosaur he had read about. Luke always loved when his boyfriend talked like this about whatever current interest he had; the gleam in his eyes made him look so cute and so <i>so</i> kissable. But with Sunset Curve on the rise and the “scandal” of already having one gay band member, Reggie and Luke agreed it was best to keep their relationship a secret, at least to people outside of Alex and Bobby. </p><p>So that meant that making out with his adorably rambling boyfriend on a crowded dock was definitely out of the question. And that was killing Luke. </p><p>“-which is a neo-Latin term taken from the Greek word <i>diplos</i>, meaning double, and <i>dokos</i>, meaning beam, because of the double-beamed chevron bones in the underside of the tail!” Reggie was gesturing wildly as he spoke. Luke was walking backwards to fully face Reggie as they strolled towards the end of the dock. </p><p>The sun was starting to go down and the sky had become a mix of light blues and yellows, giving Reggie a soft pink glow. It took everything in Luke not to pepper his freckles with kisses. </p><p>“The diplodocus lived in the midwest of North America towards the end of the Jurassic period. They are one of the most common dinosaur fossils found in the upper Morrison Formation, between about 154 and 152 million years ago, during the late Kimmeridgian age.” </p><p>Luke knew he should be listening. This was important to Reggie, and normally he would be giving him his full attention, but everything else about Reggie was too distracting. The way the ocean breeze was gently blowing a few hairs out of place, the brightness of his eyes that reflected his passion, the soft red of his lips in a smile while he spoke— all of that was way more interesting than some old dinosaur. </p><p>“It is one of the most easily identifiable dinosaurs because of its sauropod shape, long neck and tail, and sturdy legs. For a while, it was the longest dinosaur we knew of! And what’s weird is that no skull has ever been found that can confidently be said to belong to-“ Reggie’s eye widened as his gaze shifted to something behind Luke. </p><p>Luke’s eyebrows wrinkled with confusion, and he was about to turn to see what had stopped Reggie’s monologue when he felt his foot dropping instead of landing solidly on wood like it should have. He closed his eyes to brace himself from the cold salty water he would soon be hitting. What he felt instead was an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him back onto the dock and into the warmth of a body.</p><p>Luke opened his eyes and found himself inches away from Reggie’s face. His brow was furrowed with worry, and his lips were parted in shock. He was staring into Luke’s eyes so intently. </p><p>That was it. Luke couldn’t take it anymore. </p><p>He lunged forward, pressing his lips to Reggie’s, not caring how many people saw. It startled Reggie for a moment before he relaxed and leaned into it. Luke cradled Reggie’s neck with one hand and placed the other on the back of his head, weaving his fingers into Reggie’s hair. </p><p>Reggie responded by wrapping his other arm across Luke’s back pulling him into his chest. </p><p>Luke loved the way Reggie tasted— like Dr. Pepper chapstick. He felt the warmth of Reggie’s breath tickle his nose and smiled against his lips. </p><p>Reggie pulled back, looking utterly flustered. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally thinking of something to say. “The diplodocus has been on display in more places than any other sauropod dinosaur because there have been so many of its bones found.”</p><p>Luke smiled at his dork of a boyfriend. Shaking his head, he leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Reggie’s lips. </p><p>Reggie looked stunned from all this public affection. “Did I mention the thing about the skulls?”</p><p>“Yes,” Luke chuckled. “Now shut up and kiss me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title is from Him by Sam Smith</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>